HP & the mysteries of his past, present and future
by LilyFlowerSmart
Summary: MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE...Look at my Profile.Death, teachers, time travel, love and sacrifices are some of the things Harry Potter will have to go through until the end. Who is the person Harry is in love with and what would happen. How will Harry survive?
1. Intro to Story

Hello, once again i'm here.  
First let me tell you i didn't like my first fanfic the way it start it, so i talk to my self and decide to do it a little more long. I hope you like this one, And little by little i will get to the chapter you just read. I already have it. I just need to put it on the computer.

* * *

Harry potter and the mysteries of the past, present and future

* * *

Here is it my first chapter

* * *

"My lord"

"Yes, Wormtail"

Wormtail hesited for a moment not knowing how to start, he was too busy thinking that he didn't saw a person moving a wand.

"Crusio"

Wormtail got up quickly he know better that anyone else that he has to give a quick answer. Voldmort doesn't like to wait, he has always had a answer when he ask. So by now Wormtail look at his master and try to got up at the same time he start talking.

"I am so sorry my lord, but..." Voldemort interrup him. His face showing the anger in him, "I don't remember that you ask that you should apologize, or did I?"

"No, no my Lord, I was about to ask what are we going to do next to get rid of teh potter boy?" Wormtail continue and a small laught came then.

"Ha..., Good question Wormtail, Yes Harry Potter, we have to get the potter away from Dumbledore sight." At the sound of Dumbledore's name Wormtail gasp.

Then Voldemort continue "But for now I need up dates,...Wormtail?" The voice call, raising his voice more and more ashe speak.

The man called Wormtail turn to see his master.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Call all my Death Eaters" don't want it to follow other he took his left arm and touch the tattoo in form of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth, at the moment he touched it a pain went throug him and in less than one minute more than two dozen of Death Eater Apparating in room.

"My Death Eaters, I call you because I need up dates on HARRY POTTER, if you all have been doing your job like you should have, all of you must have something to tell me"

A noise start following after Voldemort ask, people talking sorround the room in which they were, with all the noise going around, not one notice that they Lord got up.

Now silent surround the room. Everyone was looking at the person standing. His face showing his anger, wand at his hand. The Death Eaters didn't know if they were more scare of the wand or of the person holding it.

Not looking at anyone in particular, then he spoke something that not even the close Death Eater was able to hear.Crusio and the person next to him fall.

"I ask for information not for my Death Eaters start talking, now you..." pointing to the person infront of him, a blond guy. "Malfoy, what you have for me?"

The Death Eater Malfoy bow to him and start talking.

"My lord, I found the little girl of the Evans, we can ask her about his past or relatives, with her information we can find a weak point to the potter boy and destroy him more easily" With that Malfoy got up and face his Lord, a smile appear in his face and Malfoy knew he ws satify.

"Excellent Job, well done, I am sure you have the girl with you?"

Once again the room was surround by silent.

"CRUSIO" came from Voldemort once again. After that he continue "Malfoy you know better than anyone i like the job done compleate, find the girl and bring her to me, DISMISS" with a movement with his hand, all the Death Eaters were vanish.

* * *

I'm so sorry i took so long, but i hope you like it. I love reviews

-( )-


	2. First Days of Summer

**_Hello, once again i'm here.  
First let me tell you i didn't like my first fanfic the way it start it, so i talk to my self and decide to do it a little more long. I hope you like this one, And little by little i will get to the chapter you just read. I already have it. I just need to put it on the computer._ AGAIN lol sorry.

* * *

**

quinthefikoso  
I know and I'm sorry it was just an intro, a conversation that took place during a meeting with Voldemort...I'm sorry... He-who-must-not-be-named.

Sweet-As-Sugar-Just-Might-Melt  
Well like i said before, just and intro. I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Harry potter and the mysteries of the past, present and future**

_**NEW UPDATE IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

**_

**First Days of Summer**

A few miles away in Little Whinging, another story takes place.  
Another year went, after his fifth year Harry was not the same. Harry Potter now 16 years old is getting to know life as is suppost to be. He is changing in a way he could never think of.

For Five years, Harry has been fighting the Dark Lord that calls him self the most powerful wizard LORD VOLDEMORT , during this five years harry expected to die year after year, but not anymore. Now there is something connecting him to the Wizarding World more than ever.

This summer is not different from the other ones. It's hot and silent.

It's 2 o'clock in the morning and Harry don't dare to fall sleep. For almost a year, the death of Cedric Diggory was in his mind; entering the grave yard, seen Cedric been kill by Voldemort, HIS returning, his parents soul coming out of Voldemort's wand and then getting out of there; for Harry is like living all this again.

But last year another nightmare was added to his dreams. Sirius death was in his mind all the time and nothing distract him from that. He had only know his godfather only for two years and just by letters... If it wasn't for him, maybe Sirius would be alive today... that is what he keep saying to him self.

-Is my fault, if I would have paid more attention to Snape and learn Occlumency, I would have never saw Sirius in Voldemort's lair- He didn't notice how a tear went down to his cheek

Everyone told him that it wasn't his fault that his parents, Cedric and now Sirius were death, they told him that he did all he could had done, that there was no way he could had prevent all that form happen. But he knows is not true. It's his fault all four of them are death... They die to save Him.

* * *

I know is weird where i end it, but I like this part to put a end to it. and i know is short. But i promisse that the next one will be longer ...I ... hope... So please Review and tell me if you like it . Next one will be in 2morrow 


	3. Aunt Petunia

**O.k guys...this chapter has some parts of what was suppost to be 2nd and 3rd chapters, but I'm not even close to finish those chapters. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy. Is all for today Ta Ta.**

* * *

_Death, teachers, time travel, love and sacrifices are some of the things Harry Potter will have to go through until the end. Who is the person Harry is in love with and what would happen. How will Harry survive?

* * *

_

It was just days after he got back, when he left Howgarts Express he went to his room, lock himself into the darkness of his room and cry. With out saying anything to the Dursley or waiting for them to said something to him he walked away from them, of course the Dursleys didn't even notice that he left. Once in his room, he lay down for five hours straight; silent follow hour by hour.

Days were going by.

since nothing not even a single noise came out of his room the Dursley got worried so Aunt Petunia was the one who dare to check on him. That afternoon his aunt went to his room and looked at him.

The door open slowly.

There in the middle of the room sitting on his bed, a boy about 16 years old was with his head down, sobing as quiet as his whole body gave him the chance, knees to the chest, tears coming down from his green eyes.

The room was cover by the darkness of the night so the boy wasn't visible, but his aunt knew he was there.

This black-hair boy is the only nephew Petunia Evans Dursley has; seeing him like this grow love for him, but was it love or pity for this boy that was crying.

As she looked at him the room start filling by the darkness of out-side, meaning it was getting late. This boy didn't even had any energy to yell at them to leave him alone, but specially didn't want the people who hated his mother of what she was, start feeling pity form him.

The poor boy looked at his aunt, and without thinking shout "Go away leave me alone"

The woman looked at him, she didn't went away she stood there until she looked at her and he saw how her eyes didn't show any anger or hatred, but love and careness.

"I say go away and leave me alone, I'm sure you are enjoying seen in me like this. You didn't like my mom, or my dad, you don't even care about me, YOU..." but he was interupted by his aunt.

"Harry don't say that you don't know..."his aunt petunia say in low voice

But Harry was the next one who interupted her.

"What?, I don't know what, I'm tired of people telling me i don't know, Just go away."

Seconds later he felt anger inside of him growing bigger and bigger as long as she was there staring at him. She walked closer to him, walking step by step still looking at him and try her best not to run

"GO AWAY" this time Harry yell at her,but his aunt was now sitting next to him

she put her hand over his shoulder.

Harry saw in her eyes that she was suffering, from what he didn't know, when he though she would be happy. But Harry couldn't stand it anymore, he needed someone, he needed family to take care of him, instead of him taking care of others.

Without realizing it he put his head in his aunt's shoulder for comfort, tears coming down to his cheeks and to the floor."I'm sorry Harry you have to go trough all this, I'm sorry you think i hated or that i hate your mom, when i couldn't it she was my little sister and my best friend, and i know i promise to Dumbledore i wouldn't say anything but i can't standed anymore, I need to tell you, I want to tell you from a long time, and i think is time."  
Harry was listening to his aunt the whole time but he couldn't actually understand what she was saying, he knew she hated her mom, beacause she was a witch, everyone told him that, but then what was the thing she promise to Dumbledore.  
Harry knew more secret where about to be discover.

In another place, some miles away from where harry potter lives, Voldemort's followers were looking for a girl, a small girl that was a big clue to harry potters' destruction, who was the girl, not one knows but aparently Voldemort knows; the Death Eaters knew that the girl was somewhere close to Godric's Hallow, the place where The Potter Family use to lived...

Both persons, Harry Potter and the little girl, were about to find out more suffering and secrets.


	4. Another secret

First.::::::This chapter is short.  
Second:::::::: I hope to get reviews.  
Third :::::::::::::::: ENJOY

* * *

_Death, teachers, time travel, love and sacrifices are some of the things Harry Potter will have to go through until the end. Who is the person Harry is in love with and what would happen. How will Harry survive?

* * *

_

Petunia Dursley been the last relative to The Potters, ended up taking care of baby Harry Potter exactly 15 years ago, but not one really knew how Petunia Evans lived before she got married or what she did? Everything was a secret, another secret.

Sitting in the middle of a dark room, in the household of the Dursley, Aunt Petunia and Harry Potter were looking at each other.

Harry didn't know what do say, and of course Petunia understood. So she continued

"My sister was the best, and i'm sure you know that she was the best witch of her age, she show me a lot of different spells that I didn't knew, but i guess i'm going to have to tell you that I am or was a witch, it's been a long time since i use any spells, not even your uncle knows. I use to go to Hogwarts, during my first year Lily and me were inseparable, but that same year we met James, Sirius, Remus and of course Peter"

By this time Aunt Petunia was trying her best to control herself, crying was not really a good thing to do at this moment.

Harry understood, too, why his aunt was acting the way, somehow saying this was bringing memories.

But Harry didn't actually understood what she was saying all this, could it be possible for her aunt to be in school with her sister, but not any school, Hogwarts. Harry was actually more surprise to hear that she knew all the names of his parents friends. But why was his aunt saying all this? why now?

Petunia notice that Harry was trying his best to understand what she was trying to say.

"Harry, you must be wondering how is that that not one knew about ME, somehow everybody forgot about Petunia Evans in the wizarding world, i think they though that i was kill by Voldemort, but in fact it was because of Dumbledore, He told me to keep everything quiet, to forget about the wizarding world, my sister and my friends; all of this happen in my 5th year...Dumbledore call me to his office and said::::::::::::::::::::::::"

::::::"""""Flash Back""""":::::::

_Waiting outside Dumbledores office, Petunia Evans was waiting. She had just received a note telling her to go to the headmaster office immediately._

_So she knocked. _

_"Come in"_

_The door opened and there in the middle of the room and old wizard was sitting, his name is Dumbledore_

_"Proffesor Dumbledore i received your note"_

_He looked at her "Yes Miss Evans, but please sit down"_

_he pointed to a chair right in front of him._

_"Dear Miss Evans."said Dumbledore_

_There was something in his voice that made Petunia looked at him._

_"As you know we have a wizard killing all the muggle born wizards and witches.  
This wizard has called himself  
Lord Voldemort _

_I need that you and your sister go into hiding."_

_"What? why?" said Petunia_

_Dumbledore ignore her questions_

_"You and your sister, and of course with your others friends are the best students that this school has ever had.  
Please think this over with your sister and your friends and get back to me and tell me your decision."_

"He never told me why but a day later I was the only one going back home, my sister decide to stay, of course i wanted to stay too but Dumbledore didn't let me.

* * *

O.k guys i think i'm going to ended here...So hope you like this chapter. Reviews.


End file.
